The present invention relates to the field of locking mechanisms, and more particularly, relates to a lock for the lids of front load waste containers of the type commonly known as dumpster containers.
Trash or waste containers are becoming more and more common. Many of these containers are provided with locking mechanisms to prevent unauthorized usage of the container. Examples of container lid locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,488 and 5,094,358. There are few available locking mechanisms for container lids of trash receptacles. There are even fewer locking mechanisms which may be retro-fitted onto a broad variety of existing containers of a variety of sizes.
Most recently, mechanized trash removal has become preferable. A large number of different sized trash bins are available usually in a rectangular shape with a hinged lid attached to one side thereof. The container further includes attachments for accommodating various fork lifting mechanisms of a trash removal vehicle. The containers are lifted by the lifting mechanisms of the trash removal vehicle and pivoted in some fashion so that the hinged top container opens and the trash contained therein is emptied into the vehicle. The container is then returned to its position on the ground and the hinged lid of the container closes on top of the container. These dumpster containers are becoming more and more prevalent as trash removal becomes more and more mechanized.
Many of these trash containers are rented from a trash removal service. These receptacles are not provided free of charge, and consequently, their frequent emptying and service are sometimes a considerable expense. This expense is increased when unauthorized users of the receptacle freely deposit trash into the container. This unauthorized use necessitates a more frequent emptying of the container and, of course, the unauthorized user does not contribute to the increased expense. Additionally, when trash is segregated into recyclables, it is highly desirable to prevent unauthorized usage of these containers such that the trash may be properly segregated and not contaminated with trash of an unwanted kind.
For the forgoing reasons, there has existed a need to create a locking mechanism for these containers which is simple and reliable and which can be either originally provided or retro-fitted to existing dumpster containers.
In as much as dumpster containers need to be locked for the same reasons as other trash containers, the locks used on dumpster containers must be releasable to allow the lids to open automatically when the trash container is lifted by the trash removal vehicle and pivoted to empty the container.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock for dumpster containers.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock for a waste container which may be retro-fitted to a wide variety of different types and sizes of containers.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock for a dumpster container which is simple and reliable and which can either be originally provided or retro-fitted to existing containers.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock which may be secured to containers which are either all metal or partially metal.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock which may be used on a wide variety of differently sized containers.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock which can be changed in a dimension to accommodate differently sized containers easily while not altering the basic operation of the locking mechanism.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock which automatically opens upon the pivoting of the container to open the hinged top of the container such that the container may be emptied and returned to its ground location without having to manually unlock the container.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved lid lock which meets all of the above described features.